Prolog-Der lange Weg I
A song of war and ember Prolog Der lange Weg zum Jetzt I Die Bestie von Barbaros Einst, als das Land noch ungeformt und die Menschheit noch nicht das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte, erhob sich aus einer Grotte eine riesige Bestie und breitete sich über dem Land aus. Kreaturen, ihre Kinder, brachte sie in diese ungeformte Welt und half ihnen wie man lernte zu überleben. Nach endlosen Gezeiten, stieg die Bestie wieder in ihre Grotte hinab und überließ ihren Kindern diese Welt. Heute noch wird der Berg, in dessen Tiefen die Grotte liegt, geheiligt und auch noch heute, glauben die Unsterblichen die auf dem Kontinent dieses Berges leben, dass sich die Bestie eines Tages wieder erheben wird und sich an denen recht, die ihre Kinder geschändet und gemordet haben. Geburt Neugierig schielte das kleine acht-jährige Mädchen durch den Türspalt. Leise Stimmen waren zu vernehmen, bevor sich die Tür öffnete und ihr Vater ihr zwar einen strengen Blick zu warf, aber dann mit nach oben gezogenen Mundwinkeln zur Seite trat. Schnell huschte die kleine Braunhaarige zum Bett ihrer Mutter und bestaunte das kleine Wunder, welches ihr ihre Mutter leise lachend entgegen hielt. So vorsichtig wie sie konnte, nahm sie das kleine Bündel auf ihre Arme und betrachtete es mit neugierigen Augen. Eine kleine schrumpelige Hand streckte sich ihr entgegen und zog unvorbereitet an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. Sie gab einen überraschten Laut von sich und versuchte verzweifelt die Strähnen aus der kleinen Hand zu befreien, während ihre Eltern sie vergnügt und doch ausgelaugt vom Bett aus beobachteten. „Das ist dein kleiner Bruder, Integra und wenn du möchtest, darfst du ihm seinen Namen geben.“ Erstaunt sah die Kleine auf, als sie ihr Glück kaum fassen konnte. Sie wusste, dass es eine Ehre war Jemanden seinen Namen zu geben. „Paladin“, wisperte sie ohne zu überlegen und hatte schon längst vergessen, dass das kleine Wunder an ihren Haaren zog. Ihr Vater gab ein raues Lachen von sich, worauf sie zu ihm blickte. „Du hast weise gewählt Tochter, denn dein Bruder ist dazu bestimmt meinen Platz einzunehmen und unser Blut zu beschützen und dafür zu sorgen, dass uns niemand um unsere Mächte bestielt.“ Das kleine Mädchen blinzelte ein paar Mal um die Information zu verdauen, bevor sie anfing das kleine Wunder, ihren Bruder, hin und her zu schaukeln und ihm ein leises Lied zu singen, wie es ihre Mutter einst bei ihr getan hatte. Krönung Die Hand ihres kleinen Bruders haltend, stand sie vor ihren Eltern. Zwei Jahre war er schon alt und jeden weiteren Tag entwickelte er einen stärkeren Beschützerinstinkt ihr gegenüber. „Sie ist zu jung“, hörte sie jemanden in ihrer Nähe flüstern, „''es ist unverantwortlich einen so jungen und weiblichen Nachfolger als Herrscher über Sinan einzusetzen. Man muss sie sofort verheiraten, damit derjenige das Land dann regiert.“'' „Mutter“, wisperte sie und wartete bis sich ihre Mutter hinunter gebeugt hatte. „Worüber reden diese Männer“, fragte sie so leise sie konnte. „Weißt du noch, was ich dir über deine spätere Rolle gesagt habe, bis dein Bruder alt und reif genug ist?“ Das Mädchen nickte stolz und drückte die Hand ihres Bruders. „Der Herrscher dieses Landes ist sehr schwer krank und seine Frau hat erfahren, dass sie sein Kind trägt. Die Lady Nigrassia ist eine Maáe, eine Erd-Schwester, für die eine Schwangerschaft sehr gefährlich sein kann, da ihre Körper sehr gebrechlich sind. Das einziges Kind der Lord und Lady hat den Wunsch erbeten, sein Erbe anzutreten um seiner Mutter die Last von den Schultern zu nehmen. Leider ist ihr Kind eine Tochter, sie ist gerade mal 17 Jahre alt. Im Gegensatz zum Volk von Morag, ist es sehr wichtig, dass der Herrscher ein männlicher Lord ist und dazu schon sehr viel Erfahrung haben muss, besonders für die Bevölkerung Sinans ist das wichtig, da sie sehr Kriegsfreudig sind….“ „Aber was viele nicht wissen ist, dass die junge Lady schon seit sie laufen konnte von den besten Männern der Wache trainiert wurde zu kämpfen und sie schon einige Narben davon trug“, unterbrach eine männliche Stimme ihre Mutter. Überrascht drehten sich beide Kinder um. „Onkel Fario“, rief das Mädchen und warf sich in die Arme ihres erfreuten Onkels. „Bruder“, meinte ihre Mutter leise und neigte den Kopf. „Schwester“, antwortete ihr Onkel, während er die Kleine aus seiner Umarmung entließ. „Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, euch hier zu sehen“, antwortet Fario und kratzte sich im Nacken, während er ihrem Vater einen kämpferischen Blick zu warfen, welcher diesen erwiderte. „Du batest mich als eine Subtarry dem Nigrassia-Erben bei zustehen. Ich mag nie das Kämpfen erlernt haben, um meine Treue zu zeigen, aber ich erlernte die Treue mit meinem Erscheinen auszudrücken.“ Trommel waren zu hören, die Fario aufblicken ließen. „Ich werde später mit euch sprechen“, damit verschwand er in der Menge. „Stellt euch gerade hin Kinder“, ermahnte ihr Vater sie, während sich alle Leute um sie herum aufstellten. Krönung –Der erste Blick An ihrer Seite war ein Gang frei geworden, der zu einem Podest führte, auf dem drei alte Männer, aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Priester, standen. Einer von ihnen hielt eine Art Krone, ein weißes Geflecht aus einer ‚Totenweide‘, ihr Vater benutze diese um starke Gifte zu mischen. Wieder hörte sie die Trommeln schlagen, dieses Mal in einem anderen Takt. Leises Flüstern began zu ihrer linken, wo sie Sie das erste Mal erblickte. Sie trug ein weißes bodenlanges Kleid mit einem grauen Gürtel um die Hüfte, welcher ein flammenrotes Schwert hielt. Durch ihre leichenblasse Haut mit einer Art Perlmutt-Glanz, sah sie fast wie ein Geist aus. Außerdem trug sie ein schwarzes Geflecht von Steinen und Anhängern über ihrem Dekolleté und ein Goldenes mit Glöckchen als Handschuhe. Über ihre Schultern trug sie einen schweren dunkelroten Umhang, der auf dem Rücken das Wappen der Nigrassia trug, den Waschbären mit seinem stolz-erhobenem Haupte. Ihre Haare waren zu einer Art Krone geformt worden und gaben so den Blick auf eine Art Brandmal frei, welches oberhalb und neben den Schläfen verlief, eine Art Erkennung wahrscheinlich. Ihre Haare besaßen die Farbe blutrot mit silbernen (?) Streifen, so eine Haarfarbe hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Hinter ihr erblickte sie voller Stolz ihren Onkel und noch jemanden in voller Rüstung. Sie hatte gewusst, dass die Subtarry, die Familie ihrer Mutter als Ritter und Beschützer der Nigrassia agierten, aber ihren Onkel nun in seiner ritterlichen Pracht zu sehen, war aufregend. Die junge Herrin war nur noch wenige Schritte von ihr entfern, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und sie mit erschrecken feststellte, dass sie von hell-grauen Reptilaugen gemustert wurde. Doch so schnell der Moment da war, war er auch wieder verschwunden. Und die junge Frau Schritt weiter mit erhobenem Haupte zu dem Podest, auf dessen unterster Stufe sie zum stehen kam. Die Priester traten vor und blieben auf der obersten Stufe nebeneinander stehen. Krönung – Entschluss „Du Imoria Nigrassia, einzige Tochter Octavius´ und der Erd-Schwester Terra, Trägerin beider Erben und zukünftige Lady Draken“, überraschtes Gemurmel war zu hören, als man den jungen Alcide Draken ganz in ihrer Nähe mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln entdeckte, „bist du bereit den Platz deines Vaters ‚Octavius Nigrassia, der erste seines Namens, Herr der Ivys, der Lucifels und der ersten Unsterblichen, Lord des Mordes-Sumpfes, Herr der Gewaltenlande und Beschützer dieses Reiches‘, zu vertreten, bis ein männlicher Nachfahre diesen Platz einnehmen kann?“ Schweigen kehrte ein, als alle gespannt zum Podest sahen. „Ja“, sprach sie mit fester Stimme laut. „So sei es“, antworteten die Priester, als einer von ihnen mit dem Kronen-Geflecht vor trat und sie auf Imorias Haupt nieder sinken ließ. „So erhebe dich unter den Augen der großen Bestie, auf das sie dir auf deinem Weg beistehen möge! Imoria Nigrassia, die erste ihres Namens, Herrin der Ivys, der Lucifels und der ersten Unsterblichen, Lady des Mordes-Sumpfes, Herrin der Gewaltenlande und Beschützerin des Reiches.“ Integra sah als einzige den jungen Draken Erben vor treten, welches aber durch einen Ausruf von Imoria gestoppt wurde. „Als alleinige Herrscherin und Nachfolgerin meines Vaters, breche ich meine Verlobung mit Alcide Draken, Sohn des Darios.“ Überraschte Ausrufe waren zu hören, am lautesten wohl vom Genannten und seinem Gefolge selber. „Ich sehe nicht ein, dass ich einen Mann heiraten und seine Kinder gebären soll, wenn mich mein Volk als eine Mutter und Ehefrau mehr braucht. Außerdem“, bei diesen Worten ließ sie den schweren Umhang von ihren Schultern gleiten und löste gleichzeitig den Gürtel mit Schwert, den sie ihrem Onkel Fario zu warf. Darauf zog sie sich die Geflächter und das Kleid über den Kopf um Blick auf eine Art lederne Rüstung frei zugeben. Ihr Onkel warf Imoria mit einem glucksenden „endlich“ den Gürtel und das Schwert zurück, welches sie nun wieder anlegte. „Außerdem willige ich dem Wunsch der Herren von Morag zu, gegen die Sklavenhändler vorzugehen, die sich unbefugt in ihr Land schleichen und ihre Familien mit sich nehmen.“ Wütende und aufgeregte Rufe waren zu hören, welche aber alle verstummten, als ihr Vater Severus nach vorne trat und sie mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder folgte. Das Haus Madara Man konnte den Verstand eines Kohlkopfes haben, dass Wissen einer Kartoffel und die Erinnerung einer Eintagsfliege und man würde einen Madara trotzdem erkennen. Denn die Macht, welche von ihnen ausging, war schon fast sichtbar. Die Madaras waren für ihre Gifte und ihre schwarze Magie bekannt, aber vor allem für ihre rituellen Morde, die sie für die Lords in Kriegen vollzogen. Einige von ihnen waren sogar in der Lage Flüche auszusprechen, aber nur die dunkelsten von ihnen. Die schwarzen Priester. Eigentlich war es sogar verboten einen schwarzen Priester auszubilden, besagte der Pakt zwischen Morag, Flamaris und Sinan. Allerdings wurden die Priester unter die Obhut eines Lords gestellt und duften so gelehrt werden das alte Wissen zu erlernen. Wie ein paar der alten Familien, waren auch die Madara nicht gerade freundlich gegenüber frischem Blut in ihrer Familie. Nur selten ließ man einen Madara jemanden aus einer anderen Familie heiraten, wenn dieser keine Magie besaß. Meist wurden diese Hochzeiten begangen um den Frieden zwischen den Ländern zu wahren. Die Hochzeit zwischen Lord Severus Madara und Modestia Subtarry war so eine. Ein Bündnis zwischen zwei Unterstützern der Nigrassia-Familie. Tochter meiner Vorfahren „Herrin Nigrassia“, began ihr Vater, verbeugte sich aber nicht. Ein Magier verbeugte sich nur vor dem Tod selbst. „Lord und Lady Madara und eure Erben, wie ich sehe“, wieder streiften die Reptilaugen Integra für ein paar Sekunden, bevor ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Vater galt. „Ich werde euch bitten müssen, bis morgen hier zu bleiben um das Vorgehen zu besprechen. Ser Luka wird euch hinein begleiten.“ Der zweite Ritter, ein Ser, die Ansprache für einen Ritter, an ihrer Seite nickte seiner Herrin und dann Lord Madara zu, während er vorging um den Weg zu weisen. Aber ein wutentbranntes „Imoria“ ließ den Ser herum schnellen und nur wenige Sekunden später bei seiner Herrin stehen, mit fünf weiteren Rittern, ihr Onkel immer noch unter ihnen. Alle hatten ihre Waffen gezogen, sogar Imoria, welche eine Krummsichel an die Kehle von Alcide Draken drückte, welcher wie es aussah, versucht hatte Imorias Arm zu ergreifen, da ein leicht roter Abdruck dort zu sehen war. „Du wagst es mich in aller Öffentlichkeit so bloß zu stellen“, fragte der junge Draken wutentbrannt. „Du solltest aufpassen mit wem du redest Junge“, wurde ihm geantwortet und er kam Angesicht zu Angesicht mit den Lord und Ladys Godric und Gerova. „Lord, Ladys“, grüßte Imoria die vier Erwachsenen, die zu ihr getreten waren mit einem kleinen Lächeln, welches nicht auf ihr glattes Gesicht passen wollte. Was viele nicht wussten war, mit wem die Maáe Schwestern verheiratet waren, nur die engsten Verbündete wussten dies und was nur das eigene Blut wusste war, dass der Clan der Maáes für das wieder Aufblühen von Flamaris verantwortlich war nach dem großen Brand. Die Maáe Schwestern waren nicht nur Drillinge, sondern waren auch mit drei von den vier verehrtesten Familien verheiratet. „Nichte“, grüßte sie Gaia , die älteste der Drillinge, genau wie ihre beiden Schwestern besaß sie das rostbraune Haar und die moosgrünen Augen. Ihr Mann Anaeas und Núvan Godric verbeugten sich jeweils vor der neuen Herrscherin, während die jüngste der Maáe Schwestern, Lady Aréa Godric ihre Nichte in eine feste Umarmung schloss, was bei ihrem schmächtigen Körperbau schon erstaunlich war. Imoria erwiderte die Umarmung, sowie das Nicken der beiden Lords. „Dein Großvater wäre stolz dich so sehen zu können Imoria“, meinte Núvan und nickte zu einer weiteren Familie, die hinter den Draken stand. Der ehemalige Lord Nigrassia war ein geborener Constantine gewesen, welcher auf Geheiß seines Vaters das einzige Kind der damaligen Nigrassias heiratete und so das Blut vor dem Aussterben bewahrte. Die Constantines waren zwar bekannt für ihre Robustheit ihm Kampf, aber mehr wusste man über sie nicht, da sie in einem Tal umgeben von -zig Gebirgen lebten. Atarin und sein älterer Bruder waren als die Schlächterbrüder im großen Krieg bekannt gewesen und daher sehr gefürchtet. Aber im Leben entfernt von Blut und Kampf, war er ein liebender Vater und Ehemann gewesen. Seine Frau Niala starb bei der Geburt ihres Sohnes Octavius und da er sich selbst Vorwürfe machen würde, hatte er nicht noch einmal geheiratet, weswegen Octavius ein Einzelkind blieb. Als sein Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter dann ihr Kind erwarteten, war er nicht weniger nervös als sein Sohn, da seine Schwiegertochter eine Maáe war und Geburten für sie schon ans Gefährliche grenzten. Aber als seine Enkelin dann das Licht der Welt erblickte und alle wohl auf wahren meinte er voller Stolz, dass die Erbin seines Blutes, das der Nigrassia und das der Maáe einmal eine große Herrscherin sein würde und das sie sogar gegen den stärksten Gegner gewinnen würde. Zwei Wochen später verstarb Atarin bei der Schlacht an der Stéras, am Kap der steinernden Bestie, in den Armen seines Bruders, Pfeile hatten sich in seinen ganzen Körper gebohrt und Schlussendlich in sein Herz. „Das hoffe ich“, wandte sich Imoria nun ganz Alcide Draken wieder zu, der Krummsäbel immer noch in ihrer Hand. „Weder mein noch euer Vater gaben ihr volles Einverständnis für diese Heirat. Es wurde diskutiert, aber es kam nie zu einem völligen Entschluss, ob es gut wäre eine Nigrassia und einen Draken zusammen zu führen, noch dazu, dass ihr darauf achten solltet, dass ich euch nicht ins Exil schicke oder sogar zu den Hydra.“ Bei dieser Aussage war der junge Draken blass geworden, sowie einige seiner Begleiter. Die Draken wurden nur in diesem Land wegen ihrer Schmiedekunst geduldet, der Grund, warum sie so weit am Rande von Sinan lebten. Alcide knirschte mit den Zähnen, trat dann aber verbeugend zurück und machte so Platz für die Constantines, welche sich vor ihr verbeugten. Noch eine Familie, die man hier nicht erwartet hätte. Das Abkommen Am nächsten Morgen führte Integras Onkel sie zum Saal, in welchem die Lady Nigrassia sie erwartete. Wieder hielt sie die Hand ihres Bruders, während sie hinter ihren Eltern lief. „Mylady“, grüßte Fario seine Herrin sobald sie den Saal erreichten, mit einer Verbeugung. „Ser Fario, Lord und Lady Madara, nehmt Platz.“ Während die Herrin weiterhin an ein Fenster gelehnt, eine Lektüre in der Hand, stand, nahm die Familie Madara Platz. „Sie werden wissen, dass die Sklavenhändler schon nach der Drohung der Herren von Flamaris nicht mehr in unser Land eingefallen sind“, begann Severus Madara mit starrer Mine und wurde mit einem spöttischen Lächeln der neuen Herrin bedacht. „Nun, nach den Ausrufen zu urteilen, würde ich dem nicht beimessen, Lord.“ „Es war schon ein Wunder, dass sie von der Schwangerschaft unsere Lady erfahren hatten“, mischte sich Fario mit in das Gespräch ein. „Sie glauben immer noch es sein ein Gerücht“, antwortete Imoria und legte ihre Lektüre beiseite, „wenn sie schlau genug sind, werden sie wissen, warum ihr hier seit“, want sie sich an Integras Vater. „Also Lord Madara, warum gerade ich?“ Stille legte sich über den Raum, als alle die Antwort des Familien Oberhauptes der Madaras abwarteten. „Im Gegensatz zu eurem Vater nahmt ihr dieses Angebot an.“ Die Reptilaugen der jungen Frau durchbohrten ihren Vater regelrecht und Integra glaubte sogar ein Zusammenzucken bei ihm gesehen zu haben. „Glaubt ihr, mein Vater sei ein Narr dieses Angebot nicht anzunehmen, Lord?“ Es war eine unschuldige Frage, aber die Antwort darauf könnte alles in ein Chaos stürzen. Integra konnte die Zähne ihres Vaters knirschen hören, während er die junge Herrin mit einem eisigen Blick anstarrte. Integra, sowie ihre Mutter hielten unbewusst die Luft an, als ihr Vater zu sprechen begann. „Ja ich glaube, dass euer Vater ein Narr ist, oder aber er hat nicht genug Selbstvertrauen in die Stärke seines Geisteszustandes.“ Viele konnten dem Wahnsinn verfallen, wenn sie dieses Angebot annahmen. Wieder zog sich dieses spöttische Lächeln über die zu glatten Gesichtszüge der jungen Nigrassia. „Ich sollte euch wissen lassen, dass wenn mein Vater wieder zurückkehrt und nicht mit meinen Entscheidungen zufrieden ist, er mich meines Platzes verweisen kann und so auch die Vereinbarung bricht.“ „Aber euer Vater“, begann Severus mit gerunzelter Stirn, wurde aber von Imoria unterbrochen, „liegt im Sterben? Gewiss nicht, mein Vater befindet sich auf Grace- der Insel der Gnade und wird dort von den Hohepriestern geheilt. Eine alte Kriegsnarbe, die ihn schon quälte, als ich noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Wollt ihr eure Tochter immer noch in meine Dienste stellen?“ „Was“, wisperte Integra, wurde aber anscheinend überhört. „Ja“, antwortete Severus mit fester Stimme, „ich stelle meine Tochter in eure Dienste.“ Erst einige Jahre später verstand Integra, was ihr Vater für ein Abkommen mit der jungen Herrin von Sinan getroffen hatte. Die Begleiter Auf dem Kontinenten Barbaros waren nicht die Menschen die herrschende Rasse, sondern die unterschiedlichen Kreaturen. Und im Gegensatz zu den andren Kontinenten, gab es nur auf Barbaros eine Art Pakt zwischen den Menschen und den wilden Geschöpfen der Natur. Besonders den ältesten Familien und damit den Naturtreusten wurde eine Art Geschenk gemacht. Sobald ein Kind geboren wurde, wurde auch ein neues Geschöpf geboren und dem Kind an die Seite gestellt, um es sein Leben lang zu begleiten. Die großen Familien eigneten sich sogar eine Art für sich selber an. So waren zum Beispiel die Subtarry die Herren der Luchse, die Godric die Herren der Wandlerscorpione, die Maáe die Herren der Elementareichhörchen und die Nigrassia die Herren der Hautwaschbären. Aber auch die anderen Familien wie die Madara, Draken, Constantine und die restlichen besaßen ihre eigenen Tiere. Die bekanntesten all dieser Familien waren wie folgt die Maáe-Schwestern, deren Elementareichhörnchen das Element der Natur besaßen. Severus Madara, dessen Rabe weiße Augen besaß und dem man nachsagte, dass er den Tod beherrsche. Integra Madara, deren Rabe goldene Augen besaß und dem man nach sagte, dass er sogar ganze Welten verfluchen könnte. Imoria Nigrassia, deren Elementarwaschbär ganze drei Elemente besaß, das Eis, der Blitz und der Stahl. Und Linus Victor, dessen Familie den Wolf als ihr Zeichen trug, besaß einen dreiköpfigen Wolf als sein Eigen. Sie begleiteten einen sogar bis in den Tod, denn starb ihr Meister, starben auch die Tiere, doch anders herum, verloren die Herren nur ihren Beschützer. Sogar im Krieg kämpften sie Seite an Seite. Der tote Hass ihrer Herrin Integra war 14 Jahre alt geworden, als ihr Vater sie von zu Hause weg schickte, damit sie ihr Studium fort führen konnte. Paladin war fast sechs Jahre alt und ließ sie nur ungern aus den Augen. Aber als sie ihm versicherte, dass ihre Herrin auf sie Acht geben würde und Shadow, ihr Rabe, an ihrer Seite war, ließ er sie wiederwillig gehen. Lady Imoria erwartete sie bereits vor den Moorfeldern, die zur Stadt der Herrin führten. Der Grund, warum niemand es wagte die Nigrassia nieder zu strecken. Ihre Stadt Mordes Sumpf lag in mitten eines riesigen Moors, ein falscher Schritt und du warst verloren. Die Mordes Sumpf Kinder werden schon von klein auf von der Wache oder ihren Eltern mit hinaus in die Moore genommen, damit sie jeden noch so kleinen Pfad kennen lernten. Integra trug ein Lederangepasstes Top, welches ihren Bauch zeigte und einen knielangen dunkel-orangenen Rock, der mit ihren Stiefeln abschloss, der Rock wurde von einem dicken Ledergürtel gehalten. Am Ende ihres Tops und ihres Gürtels hangen kurze Fäden, die Silberkugel trugen. Sie trug nur einen einfachen schwarzen Umhang über ihren Sachen, da auch wenn es in Barbaros nie richtig kalt wurde, die Moore doch einiges kühler waren. Ihre langen Haare hatte sie in einem lockeren Dutt hoch gesteckt. Ihre Lady konnte man nur an dem blutroten Haar erkennen, da sie sonst wie eine Wilde aussah. Sie trug einen weiten Pullover und eine Stoffhose, die in dicken Stiefeln endete, aber dies versteckte sie unter einem langen Fetzenmantel. Ihre glatten Haare waren einer wilden Mähne aus rot und silber gewichen. Das Einzige was ihren Status verriet, war nach wie vor ihr rotes Schwert welches locker am Sattel ihres Hengstes hang und der Waschbär mit den grell-gelben Augen und dem blau-silbernen Fell, welcher auf ihrer rechten Schulter saß. „Mylady“, grüßte Integra sie, gerade als Shadow sich auf ihrer Schulter nieder ließ, die goldenen Augen des Raben auf die grell-gelben Augen des Waschbären gerichtet. „Wir werden in den Mooren trainieren, damit du deine Waffentechnik perfektionieren kannst.“ Ohne ein Wort lenkte sie ihr Pferd gen Osten, sie erwartete nicht einmal eine Zustimmung von der Jüngeren. Etwas, was sie auch nicht brauchte, da Integra mit dem Abkommen ihres Vaters eine Leibeigene Imorias war und ihr immer zu folgen hatte. Integra wehrte sich nicht dagegen, denn durch ihre Mutter hatte sie Gehorsam gelernt, vor allem Gehorsam gegenüber ihrer Herrin. Aber vor allem tat sie dies, weil Imoria eine Person war, der man folgen wollte und weil sie im Gegensatz zu anderen Herren sich auch um die Personen in ihrer Umgebung kümmerte und diese nicht einfach ignorierte. Ihre ganze Gefolgschaft konnte sagen, wie es Imoria ging, denn wenn sie fröhlich war, blieb sie meist in ihrer Heimatstadt, spielte kämpfen mit den wildlebenden Kinder im Mordes Sumpf und unterhielt sich mit den alten Waschweibern, die ihre Tage auf Bänken vor ihren Hütten verbrachten und über die vorbeilaufenden Leute lästerten. Wenn Imoria wütend oder traurig war, wurde sie so aggressiv, wie man es nicht einmal von den wildesten Kreaturen kannte. Meist ließ sie dann Verräter hinrichten indem sie gegen sie kämpfte und ihnen einfach die Kehle durch schnitt. Oder sie führte Kriegszüge gegenüber den Sklavenhändlern durch. Und wenn Imoria depressiv war, zog sie sich ins Moor zurück und verbrachte dort ihre Zeit ohne einen anderen Menschen, nur mit ihrem Waschbären. Integra hatte Imoria in der Zeit, in der sie sie kennen gelernt hatte nur einmal aggressiv gesehen, dies war sieben Wochen nach ihrer Erbantretung gewesen, als ihre Mutter Terra eine Fehlgeburt hatte. Integra verstand nicht, wieso sie so voller Hass ihren Eltern gegenüber war, erst zwei Jahre später, als die junge Nigrassia sie das erste Mal mit ins Moor nahm, fand Integra es heraus. Imorias eigene Eltern waren Schuld an dieser Fehlgeburt, am Meisten wohl ihre Mutter, da diese zugestimmt hatte ihren Mann auf Grace heilen zu lassen, statt in ihrem Heim. Etwas, dass nur die Maáe-Schwestern betraf, ihre Kinder brauchten die Nähe zu ihren Vätern, oder sie konnten nicht „gedeihen“ und wachsen. Durch das Fern bleiben von Octavius, bekam der Embryo nicht genug „Kraft“ um zu überleben und „verkümmerte“. Weder Octavius noch Terra konnten ihrer Tochter in die Augen sehen, als sie ihr dies erklärten und die darauf folgende Haltung von Imoria war wohl Strafe genug für ihre Eltern gewesen, denn Imoria wandte ihnen den Rücken zu und verlangte, dass sie aus ihrem Herrschergebiet verschwanden. Bevor ihr Vater hatte protestieren können, hatte Imoria eingeräumt, dass sollte sie jemals einen Bruder haben, dieser ihren Platz bekommen konnte, aber ihre Eltern wolle sie nicht wieder sehen, bis sie ihrer eigenen Beherrschung genug vertraute. Seit diesem Tag hatte die junge Frau keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihren Eltern gehabt. Der einsame Nebel „Wie ist es einen Bruder zu haben?“ „Herrin“, fragte Integra verwundert, da sie dabei gewesen war den Nebel über dem Moor zu beobachten. Es war längst Nacht und sie saßen um ein Feuer herum, während die Sterne über ihnen leuchteten und um sie herum der Nebel seine Spielchen trieb. Wäre Integra nicht in den Wäldern Morags aufgewachsen, würde sie sich sehr wahrscheinlich vor diesem Ort fürchten, aber so war es nur faszinierend für sie den Nebel zu beobachten. Imoria schwieg, Integra glaubte fast, sich nur etwas eigenbildet zu haben, als Imoria von neuem begann. „Den einzigen, den ich als Bruder bezeichnen könnte, wäre Adamant“, bei diesen Worten strich sie über den Kopf ihres Waschbären, welcher es sich in ihrem Schoss bequem gemacht hatte. „Aber Adamant ist gleichzeitig ein Teil von mir und so gesehen, dann nicht mehr mein Bruder…“, sie schwieg erneut, bevor sie ganz leise wisperte. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte jemanden von meinem Blut, den ich beschützen könnte, jemandem, dem ich zum Schlafen-gehen Geschichten aus alter Zeit erzählen könnte. Jemanden, mit dem ich meine Vorstellungen und Pläne teilen könnte, ohne dass man sie sofort ernst nimmt.“ Nach diesem kleinen Schwall von Sätzen, sah Integra nicht mehr eine junge und starke Herrscherin vor sich, sondern eine junge Frau, fast noch ein Kind, das sehr einsam war. Minuten verstrichen, in denen Integra gedankenversunken ins Feuer starrte und durch Shadows Gefieder strich. „Sicher ist es etwas Besonderes so jemanden zu haben“, fing sie dann doch an, nicht darauf achtend, ob die Ältere ihr überhaupt zu hörte. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihr diese Person braucht. Ihr habt sie bereits, sogar in mehrfacher Ausführung. Es ist nicht euer Blut, aber ihr beschütz euer Volk, ihr stellt sicher das niemandem etwas geschieht und wenn doch, dann rächt ihr euch. Ihr erzählt vergangene Geschichten nicht bei Nacht, aber bei Tage fasziniert ihr die Sumpfes-Kinder damit. Und eure Pläne und Vorstellungen teilt ihr mit eurer Wache. Vielleicht mögen sie in allem etwas Ernstes sehen, aber sie sagen euch ihre Meinung, bringen Vorschläge und vertrauen euch an etwas Standfesten fest zu halten. Euer Volk, jeder einzelne, sogar die Wilden sind ein Teil eurer Familie, ein Teil eures Blutes nur nicht sichtbar für alle.“ Wieder legte sich Schweigen über die kleine Runde, bis die Stille durch Imoria unterbrochen wurde, welche sich erhob, nur um sich direkt neben Integra nieder zu lassen und sich dort mit geschlossenen Augen an den Baum hinter ihr zu lehnen. Die Jüngere beobachtete sie still schweigend, bis sie den Blick des Waschbären bemerkte, welcher auf den ausgestreckten Beinen seiner Herrin lag. Erst ein paar Wochen, Monate und Jahre später, verstand sie, dass der Elementarwaschbär ihr in dieser Nacht dankbar gewesen war, weil sie etwas ausgesprochen hatte, wozu er nie würde fähig sein. Und ab dieser Nacht änderte sich auch Imorias Verhalten zum Besseren. Ende von „Der lange Weg zum Jetzt“- Part 1